User talk:Clovanoid5
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Ben 10: Shattered Dimensions page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Weirdo Guy (Talk) 21:26, September 29, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Welcome from a real message! Hello new user! This is not an automatated message! I decide on writing this personally! Based on what I saw on your contributions, you met Shaun and Will only. Well, you can call me Jonathan. If you have any trouble with anything at all, I'm here to help! You can also ask any admin or Roads. Not too many persons know who you are which means you don't know a lot of them. Shaun's behavoir is getting better now, he used to be insultng everyone so badly, but he changed a little. He's kind of nice now a little. Try making a series. Look how Ben 10: Multi Trixes is made. You can also make an alien, species, planet, character, villain, and even an omnitrix! Remember, if you need any help at all, please leave a message at my talk page, Roads' talk page, or an admin's talk page! Try going easy and don't be afraid to ask questions! Try going on chat more often to meet new persons! You can also click on my signature (below) for my signature portal. My signature portal is where you can instanely go into one of my pages. You can see my user page, talk page, blogs page, contributions, my series, and below that is my favorite series. If you want to make a coolio signature or a signature portal like that, then leave a message on my talk page. Also, remember to always type ~~~~ after everything you write! --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 11:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC)